El país de las Pesadillas
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Drabble. Ella quería vivir en un mundo lleno de fantasías como en aquel cuento escrito por Lewis Carrol, mas sin embargo su mundo era gobernado por las pesadillas, producto de la guerra entre Exorcistas y el Conde del Milenio. LENALEE-CENTRIC ¡Reviews!


**¡Hola! bueno pues aqui regreso con otro drabble para -Man, la verdad es que apenas y tengo tiempo para mi misma pero eso no me impidio escribir este drabble... aunque seguro después afrontó las consecuencias u_uU**

**Ok, bueno como no tengo nada mas que explicar (Y tampoco tiempo) me voy pero si les pido que de menos dejen un review... nah! espero que dejen muchos más XD**

**Aclaraciones: -Man es de la todopoderosa Katsura Hoshino a la cual le deseo mucha suerte y por sobre todo salud para que pueda terminar este genialoso manga... ¡oh! Y también pido a Dios un milagro para que retomen el anime... (¡Si paso con Inuyasha entonces se puede!)**

* * *

~El país de las pesadillas~

Gracias a Lavi había podido conocer aquel fantástico mundo que era el de la literatura, sin siquiera pensarlo termino amando aquellas novelas de romance las cuales involucraban a un apuesto príncipe y a una encantadora princesa; pero debido a su trabajo como exorcista no le quedaba tiempo para leer mucho. Siempre estaba luchando contra Akumas y cuando regresaba a los cuarteles de la Orden Oscura su hermano Komui no la soltaba para nada. Pero en sus pocos ratos libres se dedicaba a pasarla con el pelirrojo

Recordaba como una vez llorando por las atrocidades de Leverrier el bookman junior se arrodillo junto a ella mostrándole la ilustre novela de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" la cual a pesar de ser una historia trágica llego a conmoverla hasta el punto de las lagrimas, su cara estaba tan mas roja de tanto llorar que había tenido que inventarle a Allen que se había resfriado, agradecía profundamente la inocencia del joven ingles

Sonrió al recordar como un día el ojiverde se había acercado a ella entregándole un libro de pasta azul y letras doradas, un poco maltratado por estar entre la inmensa cantidad de libros de la biblioteca pero aun así entendible

_-Toma Lenalee- _

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto Lavi?-_ pregunto viendo al exorcista con curiosidad

-_Jeje ¿No es obvio? es un libro- _respondió provocando que la chica frunciera el ceño infantilmente –_Perdón, perdón. Quiero decir… encontré esto en la biblioteca y pensé que te gustaría leerlo- _explico sonriendo amigablemente

-_"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"-_ leyó la pelinegra mirando detenidamente el grueso texto. Tras leer un poco la introducción cayo en cuenta -_¿Es un libro infantil?-_

_-Si, me imagine que podría gustarte-_

_-Gracias Lavi-_ agradeció sonriendo dulcemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosado -_¿Huh? ¿Te encuentras bien Lavi? Tu cara esta roja-_

_-¡A-Ah no te preocupes Lena! ¡S-Sera mejor que regrese a la biblioteca o el Panda se enojara!-_ hablo rápidamente moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro haciendo que la chica riera por lo bajo, sonrió complacido antes de despedirse -_¡Nos vemos después!-_

Había comenzado a leer y sin darse cuenta quedo inmersa en ese país de la maravillas, era realmente entretenido ver por cada cosa que pasaba Alicia. Coloco un separador tras leer cinco capítulos y lo cerró

-_"Seria divertido… estar en un mundo así"- _pensó sonriendo con tristeza. Seria agradable estar en un mundo sin Akumas, sin la familia Noah, sin el Conde del Milenio y sin los Exorcistas; vivir en un mundo de fantasía con cosas fuera de lo común y no envueltos en una guerra sin fin

Rió al imaginarse a ella misma como Alicia, una niña que comenzó llorando por no saber donde estaba ni como había llegado a tal lugar pero conforme pasó el tiempo término resignándose a seguir en ese sitio. Suspiró

-"¿_Sera que soy una Alicia atrapada en otro mundo?"-_ pensó con tristeza y resignación –_Una Alicia que es muñeca de Dios- _susurro al viento. Agito su cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos derrotistas y lastimosos

Se quedo pensativa por unos momentos al imaginarse a algunos de sus compañeros como personajes de dicha obra; Lavi bien podría ser el conejo blanco, claro que no compartía ninguna característica pero en la obra el conejo era quien había "llevado" a Alicia al país de las maravillas y a su vez Lavi la había introducido a ella al fantástico reino de la literatura, por eso pensó que el pelirrojo era el ideal para el conejo blanco, eso y sin contar que Kanda…

_-¡Conejo! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te rebanare con mi Mugen!- _gruño el pelinegro pasando a gran velocidad por un lado de la exorcista dueña de las _Dark Boots _y desenfundando su Inocencia para "matar" al pelirrojo por haberlo llamado "Yuu-chan"

… Que Kanda también lo llamaba conejo

Mas de la mitad del comedor de la Orden había salido huyendo al ver al demonio de las seis ilusiones como habían comenzado a llamarlo correteando y destruyendo todo en un afán de alcanzar al sucesor de bookman, los dos se detuvieron al recibir un carpetazo de la chica y de paso un sermón del Payaso Blanco quien recién llegaba con el estomago vacio y listo para degustarse con los manjares que de seguro Jerry le había preparado, pero en ves de eso encontraba medio comedor destruido

-_Che fue culpa de este estúpido conejo-_ se defendió el discípulo de Tiedoll cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado

_-¡¿Mi culpa?!-_ exclamo el otro con puro dramatismo

-_Ya dejen de pelear y pónganse a arreglar esto antes de que Komui-san se entere-_ regaño el albino mirando con malos ojos a los causantes de que no pudiera comer enseguida

-_Oblígame Moyashi- _desafío el pelinegro mirándolo retadoramente

_-¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¡Bakanda!-_

Suspiro con cansancio, esos dos nunca dejaban de pelear. Siguió divagando en su mente cuando una explosión proveniente del departamento científico la alerto

-_¡Supervisor Komui, vuelva acá!- _se escucho por parte de Reever. Sin previo aviso ni nada, un Komurin destruyo la puerta del comedor al entrar, cabe decir que Jerry estaba desmayado en el suelo por tal impresión, primero dos exorcistas destruyen medio salón y después el líder de la Congregación destruye su entrada

-_¡No quiero firmar papeles!- _chillo dramáticamente el mayor de los Lee -_¡Ah! ¡Lenalee-chan!- _se lanzo a abrazarla en cuanto la vio, la chica haciendo uso de la velocidad de sus _Dark Boots _lo reprendió a patadas en cuanto lo tuvo a un metro de distancia

-_Oh nii-san- _suspiro resignada al ver como su único familiar se abrazaba a sus piernas chillando como toda una Magdalena –_Reever-san- _llamo al rubio austriaco haciéndole señas

-_Sera todo un placer-_ sonrió malévolamente mientras sacaba una soga y amarraba al supervisor. En pocos segundos ya lo llevaba arrastrando de vuelta a su oficina como si fuera todo un vaquero

-_Jaja no cabe duda que Komui es como el Sombrerero Loco- _rió el pelirrojo al ver como se llevaban al Supervisor

-_¿De que hablas Lavi?-_ pregunto el ingles viendo con confusión a su amigo

-_De nada Moyashi-Joker-_

-_¡Es Allen! ¡Lavi idiota!-_

_-"Si, seria lindo vivir así todos los días"-_ pensó la única chica presente mientras sonreía

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_-¡¡Lenalee!!-_ alcanzo a escuchar antes de que sintiera el frio metal atravesándola y el sabor a hierro proveniente de la sangre, su sangre…

-_Oh, parece que esta pequeña exorcista ha sido vencida- _rió burlonamente el Conde del Milenio –_Ahora veamos si su Inocencia es el corazón- _añadió maliciosamente

-_¡Detente!-_ grito Allen bloqueando el ataque del Conde con su espada

-_Ah ¿Por qué siempre es Allen Walker quien se interpone?… No, ¿Por qué siempre es el 14th?-_

_-¡Cállate!- _grito enfurecido mientras comenzaba el contraataque -_¡Lavi! ¡Cuida de Lenalee!-_

_-¡Si!-_ sin importarle las batallas que se libraban a su alrededor extendió su martillo llegando rápidamente con la pelinegra -_¡Lenalee! ¡Resiste! ¡No podemos perderte ahora!-_

_-La… vi- _susurro débilmente -_¿Qué… paso?... ¿Cómo están… los demás?-_

_-¡Tonta! ¡No es tiempo para pensar en eso! ¡Deberías pensar en ti!-_ regaño al borde de las lagrimas. La chica no pudo soportar más tiempo el sentimiento y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-_Lavi… no quiero… ¡no quiero morir!-_ lloro mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, tras unos segundos sus ojos violetas perdieron su brillo y el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo desapareció, había muerto

-_Lenalee… ¡Lenalee! ¡LENALEE!- _fue lo último que se escucho en aquel campo de batalla

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_-¡¡AAAAAH!!- _despertó súbitamente bañada en sudor y llorando sin poder controlarse. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de su hermano y detrás de ellos los otros tres exorcistas

-_¡¿Qué tienes Lenalee?!-_ pregunto Komui acercándose rápidamente a ella, la pelinegra solo atino a abrazarse a él mientras seguía llorando sin control

-_¿Habrá tenido una pesadilla?-_ se pregunto el menor de todos mirando la escena desde el marco de la puerta con los otros dos a un lado de él

-_Es lo mas seguro-_ supuso Kanda quien estaba mas acostumbrado a aquel tipo de escenas debido a los experimentos que sabía habían hecho con ella

-_Creo que… ella siente que esta vida es una pesadilla-_ menciono Lavi mirando con detenimiento cada gesto de aquella chica, las miradas de los dos quedaron puestas sobre él quien tenia un gesto serio poco usual en él

-_Ya, tranquila Lenalee-_ intento calmarla el mayor recostándola sobre la cama y tapándola con las pocas sabanas que cubrían aquel mueble –_Todo estará bien-_

Allen quien al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Lavi entro en la habitación sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama

-_Lenalee-_ llamo suavemente –_Te aseguro que esta pesadilla pronto terminara, derrotare al Conde del Milenio y a la familia Noah, te lo prometo-_ hablo firmemente, los dos chicos detrás de él asintieron dándole la razón -_Así que por esta noche duerme tranquila-_

_-Gracias, chicos-_

* * *

**... ¡Se pudo! ^o^ ...**

**Perdón por eso, es que no se que cosa tiene mi computadora y las negritas no servían ¬¬**

**Bueno pues si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les gusto ¿no? (eso espero)**

**Pues me voy... si les gusto entonces me quedo esperando los reviews ¿vale? Se cuidan muchisimo, nos vemos despues ¡bye~!**


End file.
